


you’re all i want (so don’t give up on me)

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, barely honestly, this is a sad excuse of a fic about exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun impulsively adopts a pet snake because he doesn’t miss Hoseok. It gets a little more complicated than that.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	you’re all i want (so don’t give up on me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asiannoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/gifts).



> As per natural tradition, this is for my dearest soulmate. Happy birthday, my sweet angel! I hope you have a wonderful day and that everything in the world is as beautiful for you as you are beautiful.
> 
> Title is taken from Loote’s _are you sure?_

Kihyun didn’t miss him. He wasn’t doing this because he _missed_ him. He certainly didn’t impulsively adopt a pet because he _missed_ someone. That would be absolutely ridiculous and Kihyun wasn’t ridiculous. Kihyun was _far_ from ridiculous. That was something he prided himself in.

With furrowed brows, he stared at the snake in the large glass container. It peered back at him with its tongue sticking out of its mouth slightly. It was _adorable_.

Much _unlike_ his ex.

Kihyun crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. His eyes never left the snake in the glass container. He was sitting on the sofa in his apartment, across from the container placed on the coffee table. He hadn’t even taken off his jacket, yet. It was winter—it was cold outside but significantly warmer in the apartment. It didn’t bother Kihyun, though—the padded jacket he was wearing stayed on.

Kihyun had thrown himself on the sofa with the snake as soon as he got back to the apartment.

“You’re pretty cute,” he spat out at the snake. As displeased as he sounded, there was a small smile on his lips. It was faint but there wasn’t any denying that it existed.

And as if the snake could understand him, it wiggled in its container, pressed up against the glass.

Kihyun’s smile grew.

Kihyun _almost_ forgot that he had a roommate in the time between sitting down on the sofa and staring at the snake until the moment that the doorknob jolted and his roommate walked through the front door.

Jooheon, his roommate, started at the sight of Kihyun seated in the living room, staring hard at the large glass container on their coffee table.

And it was immediately obvious: Jooheon wasn’t the biggest fan of their new friend.

It wasn’t a surprise. Jooheon was afraid of snakes.

But as far as Kihyun was concerned, Jooheon was afraid of anything that wasn’t a hairless, bipedal mammal that could speak his native tongue. Jooheon really didn’t like their new friend but their new friend was trapped in a large glass container and couldn’t actually do any harm to him—not when he was standing half a room away from the container itself.

“Hyung, what is that?” Jooheon asked, cautiously. He was hidden behind the half-wall by the front door.

“A snake,” Kihyun replied. He didn’t even spare his roommate a glance.

There was a pause before Jooheon spoke again.

“What’s his name?” he asked, quietly. Kihyun could hear the fear in Jooheon’s voice.

Kihyun didn’t think about a name for the snake but he couldn’t have Jooheon knowing that the adoption of the snake was an impulsive decision that he didn’t think through at all. He darted his eyes around the room.

“Seo—,” he started before hesitating, “— _nake_. Seonake.”

Jooheon paused. The hesitance seemed to hang in the air between them. The tension simply stayed there, suspended. It was almost uncomfortable. Kihyun turned his head.

“What?”

Jooheon looked at him silently. The younger man was quiet for a long moment, the confusion vivid in his eyes. He almost looked like he was concerned—and Kihyun couldn’t fathom reasonable reasoning for his concern (because nothing was wrong). And along with the confusion and concern, Jooheon looked like he didn’t want to say what was on his mind. It was obvious. But the look on Jooheon’s face also told Kihyun that Jooheon was going to regret not saying whatever he was intending to say.

Jooheon had always been terribly easy to read.

“What is it, Jooheon?” he asked. Kihyun’s eyes narrowed at his roommate.

“You named him… _‘Seonake’_?”

Kihyun looked back at the snake in the container. He knew how ridiculous it sounded. There wasn’t a chance that he didn’t know it. He hesitated.

“Yes,” he decided. “That’s his name.”

Jooheon was quiet for another second.

And then he cleared his throat, “Do you take constructive criticism, hyung?”

* * *

Their pet snake was renamed _‘Wonho’_. It sounded better.

Jooheon continued to pretend he didn’t know why Kihyun adopted the snake.

(He also slowly became more accustomed to the snake being in the apartment.)

* * *

Jooheon was terribly distressed the next time he had the chance to go out with his friends—the friends who didn’t really _know_ Kihyun.

His friends attempted to comfort him but they really weren’t the best at it.

“I don’t know what to expect anymore,” he sighed into his mango smoothie. Across from him, Soonyoung stole a French fry and shoved it into his own mouth. Yein was the only one who visibly showed concern at Jooheon’s words. Yein was an angel.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, frowning. Jooheon dramatically sighed, grateful for Yein’s inquiry.

“Do you know the feeling when you have friends who have been dating for years and then, suddenly, they break up and everything feels like chaos?” Jooheon asked, “And you just kind of feel like you’re a dog sitting in a burning room and you have to convince yourself that everything is just fine?”

Soonyoung stared at him like he had two heads. It looked extra ridiculous with the French fry in his mouth. Almost as if he was aware of how ridiculous he looked, he lowered the half-eaten fry. Yein frowned.

“Who broke up?” Soonyoung asked. Jooheon frowned.

“Hoseok hyung and Kihyun hyung,” he answered.

Yein gasped, scandalized, “No way!” A pause, “they’ve been dating for years!”

“Yes,” Jooheon said, “they have. They were like… that couple that you think will be together forever and then suddenly they’re not and it feels so weird.” Jooheon huffed, “I know I should just respect it but I don’t even feel comfortable around Kihyun hyung anymore. And I live with him.”

Soonyoung looked at him, pitying. “Did they break up for some stupid reason?”

The question struck something in Jooheon. Truthfully, he didn’t know.

His expression dropped.

He sighed, distressed, “I don’t even know why they broke up but Kihyun hyung has been so… unreasonable in the past few days. I wish he would just talk to him,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s so obvious that he just misses Hoseok hyung. I mean—I came back to the apartment last week after hanging out with you guys and… he adopted a snake. He just _adopted_ a snake. I left for two hours.”

Soonyoung blinked, “What did he name it?”

Yein elbowed him for asking.

The life in Jooheon’s eyes died.

“He wanted to name it _‘Seonake’_ ,” he answered, “… but its name is _‘Wonho’_ , now.”

“… why Wonho?” Soonyoung looked confused.

Jooheon stared at the table and played with his straw, absently.

“It’s Hoseok hyung’s nickname,” he explained. “I have this plot to make Kihyun hyung admit that he adopted the snake because of Hoseok hyung and this is like… step one or something.”

“Is Kihyun aware that this is his nickname?” Yein asked, frowning.

“It’s like a code name,” he answered. Jooheon blinked, suddenly reconsidering the effectiveness of his plan. “We’ve been using it on and off for years… I don’t think Kihyun hyung is stupid.”

Soonyoung snorted, “Except you do.”

Jooheon couldn’t look him in the eye and tell him that he was wrong.

* * *

Jooheon kept pretending that he didn’t know that there was something wrong, even though the group chat with all seven of them had been dead for two and a half weeks. It was telling. No one dared to message in the shared group chat, not even Changkyun who always sent unreasonable memes at ridiculous hours of the night when they were all meant to be doing their assignments instead of sleeping.

It felt like there was something bordering them from being able to _open_ the group chat. For Jooheon, it felt like Kihyun was sitting right behind him, staring over his shoulder and daring him to send a message. And because of that creepy feeling, he couldn’t. It was _too_ awkward.

But Kihyun was pretending the snake he impulsive adopted wasn’t a replacement for his ex-boyfriend and Jooheon couldn’t exactly look his roommate in the eye and tell him he was lying to himself. Jooheon had never been that direct to anyone.

He almost considered creating a group chat without Kihyun and Hoseok to discuss a plan for their entire group of friends to tell them that they were both stupid. Eventually, though, he decided that inviting Minhyuk over to their place to tell Kihyun off for being stubborn wasn’t exactly the most _ideal_ plan. Changkyun had to be the one to told him that it was a bad idea before he accepted it and surrendered.

So, when Hoseok texted Jooheon and asked him about something he left at their place, Jooheon jumped at the chance to make Kihyun and Hoseok face one another again.

It was a plan that Kihyun _never_ needed to know he started.

* * *

“Why are you here, Hoseok?” Kihyun stared at his ex-boyfriend, his eyes narrowed. His arms were crossed over his chest. It didn’t take a genius to see that he didn’t look happy.

In front of him, Hoseok looked as if he weren’t expecting to see Kihyun despite standing in front of his apartment. And quite honestly, he wasn’t expecting to see Kihyun. When he texted Jooheon, Jooheon said that he would be home and Hoseok could come over to get his watch. It slipped his mind that Jooheon being home didn’t exactly mean that Kihyun _wasn’t_ home. They weren’t mutually exclusive.

Something in the back of Hoseok’s mind told him that this was a trap.

“I left something here,” he replied, weakly. “I asked Jooheon if I could come over and get it. I didn’t think that you’d be home.”

Hoseok couldn’t meet Kihyun’s eyes. He fidgeted.

“I don’t have class today,” Kihyun told him, “you know that.”

It was a Wednesday. Hoseok _did_ know that. Kihyun never had classes on Wednesdays.

“I guess it slipped my mind,” Hoseok said, scratching the back of his neck. Kihyun stared at him. “I just wanted to get my watch back, you know?”

“Your watch?” Kihyun raised an eyebrow at him. Hoseok nodded.

“Yeah,” he replied, “I… I think I left it on your nightstand… last time I was over.”

The mention of the ‘last time Hoseok was over’ had Kihyun narrowing his eyes a little, almost as if Hoseok wasn’t allowed to mention the last time he was over. The last time Hoseok came over to Kihyun’s place, their relationship ended. It was _almost_ reasonable that Kihyun didn’t want it to be mentioned.

Kihyun was stubborn.

Hoseok noticed the change in Kihyun’s expression. He always noticed everything about Kihyun.

He cleared his throat, “Can I come in?”

Kihyun frowned at him, “No.”

Hoseok’s lips turned downwards into a little pout. Something in Kihyun’s expression immediately changed; softened. Hoseok blinked at him, “… can I at least have my watch back?”

Kihyun shifted his weight onto his left leg and crossed his arms over his chest, “What does your watch look like? I’ll go look for it. You can’t come in.”

There was a loud scraping sound.

Both Kihyun and Hoseok peered into the hallway. A chair’s wheels. _Jooheon._ The sound of the chair’s wheels scraped across the floor followed by an exasperated sigh. Jooheon opened the door to his bedroom and peeked out, glaring at them from under his beanie.

“The heating bill is going to be all on you if you don’t close the door, hyung,” Jooheon said. “Can’t you talk inside the house with the front door closed?”

Kihyun locked eyes with Jooheon. And then he turned to look at Hoseok.

There was silence.

Kihyun huffed and stepped out of the doorway.

“Sit on the sofa,” he instructed. “I’ll go find your watch.”

Hoseok obediently seated himself on the sofa.

He didn’t comment on the container with the pet snake in it.

(He also didn’t comment on the fact that Kihyun didn’t wait for a description of what his watch looked like before he ran off to look for it.)

* * *

Kihyun returned from his room fifteen minutes later. When he returned to the living room, Hoseok had become good friends with the snake in the container. Wonho was pressed against the glass container with his tongue sticking out a Hoseok. The snake was wiggling against the glass, head placed where Hoseok’s finger was pressed against the glass. And Kihyun found himself a little offended that he was friendly to _Hoseok_.

“You met our snake,” Kihyun flatly stated. Hoseok looked up, surprised.

“He’s very cute,” he replied, folding his hands into his lap. Kihyun hesitated.

“Thanks,” he said. “I know.”

There was a pause.

Kihyun shoved his hands into his pocket, awkwardly shifting his eyes.

“I think I found your watch,” he said.

Hoseok’s eyes immediately brightened, “Really?”

Kihyun stared at him for a long moment. He held up a silver watch in his hands.

“Is this the watch you’re looking for?”

Hoseok immediately sat up, eyes bright. He nodded his head, “Yeah! That’s it!”

Kihyun stared at the watch in his own hands, eyes narrowed.

“This?” he asked, studying the watch in his hands. “This is what’s so important to you that you came all the way here to personally get it?”

The almost childish excitement in Hoseok’s eyes dimmed for a second. He hesitated.

“Um,” he started, brilliantly. He gestured vaguely with his hands to express himself, “it’s… it’s really important. It’s like a family heirloom or something. It’s… I don’t know, I just need it back.”

“This,” he said, flipping the metal between his fingers and pretending to study it. “You’re saying this is a family heirloom or something?” Kihyun’s eyes locked with his. “Hoseok, this is the watch I bought you.”

_Slick._

Hoseok’s face dropped.

Hoseok cleared his throat and looked down. _How did you get out of something like this?_

“Um,” he tried to formulate a coherent sentence but Kihyun was staring him down—and Kihyun was just slightly scary. He had always liked that about him, but right now wasn’t the time to appreciate his ex-boyfriend’s assertiveness. “Yeah,” he managed, “yeah, it is. It’s really important to me.”

“Why?”

Hoseok gulped.

“You bought it for me for our one-year anniversary,” Hoseok replied, “it’s really important to me. If you give it back, I’ll… I’ll just be off.”

He held his hand out for the watch. Hoseok got onto his feet, a hand awkwardly shoved into his pocket as the other hand reached for the watch. He kept his gaze downcast, unwilling to meet Kihyun’s eyes.

Kihyun frowned.

Hesitantly, he handed the watch back.

Their hands lingered touching for a moment longer than necessary. Kihyun opened his mouth the speak, unsure of what was going to leave his lips but unwilling to let Hoseok go without saying something more.

Hoseok closed his fingers around the watch and turned on his heel.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

And then, he was on his way out the door, leaving Kihyun speechlessly staring at his back.

Kihyun stared helplessly at the door long after it closed.

He remained silent for a long moment.

Then, he turned back to look back down the hallway.

“Jooheon,” Kihyun called.

The younger man peeked out of his bedroom, face appearing in the small crack between the doorframe and the door itself. “Yeah?”

Kihyun frowned—more in confusion at himself than in disdain at Jooheon.

“Why does he still value the watch I got him three years ago?”

Jooheon rolled his eyes.

“Because he’s still in love with you, hyung.”

* * *

Wonho was adorable and he was wonderful in every aspect. He was the best thing in the world. He happily coiled around Kihyun’s arm whenever he was allowed outside of his container. It was endearing.

But it was hard to compare a snake to a person.

It was hard to compare the endearing of a snake to Hoseok’s comforting arms around him.

But Wonho _wasn’t_ a replacement for Hoseok. _Of course not._

So, it didn’t matter.

(Except it did.)

* * *

“When are you going to call him and tell him that you want to get back together?” Jooheon crossed his arms over his chest and studied Kihyun with narrowed eyes.

He was lying on the bed across from Kihyun, typing away at his laptop. He was pretending to get work done while he texted the secret group chat—the one that was created for the sole purpose of getting Hoseok and Kihyun to start dating again because it was starting to get tiring. Minhyuk pressed him for updates and coaxed him into making casual conversation with Kihyun about _getting back with Hoseok_. All too easily, Jooheon played the puppet to Minhyuk’s words. 

(Minhyuk was good at making people do things for him.)

As if scandalized, his roommate huffed. Kihyun scrunched up his nose, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied. Jooheon nodded his head, faking understanding. 

“You miss Hoseok hyung,” Jooheon remarked.

There was silence.

Kihyun scoffed, “Who told you that?”

Jooheon’s eyes scanned across the messages in the group chat. Changkyun’s report about spending time with Kihyun stood out to him. He capitalized on the opportunity to mention Hoseok.

“You started crying yesterday while you were writing your essay because Wonho wrapped around your arm and you wanted it to be Hoseok hyung,” Jooheon stated, simply. Kihyun made a face.

“I did not.”

“Changkyun _saw_ you.”

Kihyun sniffed, disbelieving. He shifted his eyes, sinking lower in his desk chair. 

“Changkyun is a liar.”

There was an instinctive need to defend his best friend. Jooheon indignantly shook his head at the remark, “Changkyun only speaks the truth.”

Kihyun frowned, “You know nothing.”

Jooheon fixed Kihyun with a steady gaze. 

He nodded, wisely. “ _Ah_ , that may be the case, but _Changkyun_ knows everything.”

“Stop doing that! You sound like Minhyuk!” 

_Wow, as if Kihyun knew Minhyuk was behind everything Jooheon was saying._ That was something like true friendship, right there.

Jooheon rolled away from his laptop and peered at Kihyun from over the edge of the bed. 

He frowned, “Okay, but… hyung, why did you break up with Hoseok hyung anyway? It’s pretty obvious that he still wants to be with you, you know?”

Kihyun’s expression softened. He crossed his arms over his chest, almost as if trying to protect himself from recalling the memories of their breakup. _The two-week-old memories._

Jooheon watched him with concerned eyes.

Kihyun sniffed, “ _I_ didn’t break up with him,” he replied. _Oh._ “He has no business still wanting to be with me. He was the one who mentioned breaking up.”

Jooheon frowned.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

* * *

It turned out that it was all a little too dramatic. 

It turned out that it was all a result of a small misunderstanding that grew to be _too_ big; too uncontrollable once it got out of their hands. It was why the breakup was so sudden and everything felt so off and out of place as soon as Kihyun and Hoseok weren’t glued to one another’s side.

Hoseok accepted a job offer across the ocean and there was underlying insecurity about their relationship that came along with the idea of moving away from someone who was by your side for the majority of your life. For as long as Hoseok knew how to love, it was always Kihyun who was next to him. And it was nerve-wracking to know that the space between them would be more than the half-kilometre that they’d been used to all their lives.

The suggestion to break up was a shaky idea that left Hoseok’s lips when he wasn’t even able to look Kihyun in the eye. And a lack of thorough thought turned the suggestion into a catalyst for disaster.

In the heat of the moment, in the shock of the moment, it simply never crossed Kihyun’s mind to ask, _why can’t we just do our best to make it work? Why do we have to break up?_

And it was always Hoseok who put too much thought into other people. 

On a strictly superficial level, he came off as so naive and childish but there was always that _deeper_ intention behind everything he did. But he didn’t want Kihyun to hurt when he was apart from him. He suggested ending their relationship for that reason and that reason alone. He would much rather bear the burden of pain if it meant Kihyun would be okay in the long run. 

It was stupid. It tore them both apart to be away from one another. And with a new light cast on the situation, Kihyun couldn’t sit in the living room with Wonho without tearing up. 

Jooheon had to take their pet snake into his room. He forced himself to put up with Wonho’s slithering spook for the sake of avoiding Kihyun’s alarming tears. He’d never seen the older man so emotional.

And he had to stage a moment where Kihyun and Hoseok would be together long enough to work things out, reason with one another that they could make it work if it was what they both wanted.

(He enlisted Changkyun’s help.)

* * *

It was easier to get Hoseok to agree to see Kihyun than it was getting Kihyun to understand that it wasn’t Hoseok’s intention to break his heart when he suggested a breakup. And Kihyun was a fragile disaster who wasn’t sure if he was ready to see his ex-boyfriend of two-and-a-half-weeks again. It was all ridiculously dramatic but it wouldn’t be the same if Kihyun didn’t act like a baby about everything he could.

Hoseok put up with his childishness—his need to be babied—and that was why they worked.

Changkyun’s brilliant plan involved insisting that he needed Hoseok to drive him to Kihyun’s place because he’d forgotten something at Kihyun’s place. It was a frail excuse that could be seen through like a thin sheet of tissue paper—Hoseok knew his intent from the moment he opened his mouth. But Hoseok played along to the role because he knew it would make Changkyun happy if he just agreed to it.

They didn’t let Kihyun choose when he would see Hoseok again.

They threw the opportunity at him when he least expected it.

At the doorstep of Kihyun’s apartment, it wasn’t nearly as awkward as when he showed up alone. With Changkyun by his side, forcing his way into the apartment and making a beeline to Jooheon’s bedroom, it surprisingly worked out a little easier.

Kihyun stood frozen by the doorway, confused as Changkyun rushed past him.

“Hi,” Hoseok started, shyly. He peered at Kihyun with his hands clasped behind his back, “Can I come in?”

Kihyun blinked at him, seemingly dazed.

Then, snapping out of it, he stepped away from the door, “Oh,” he said, “yeah… yeah, come in.”

There was a sweeping silence that enveloped them as they moved to seat themselves on the sofa. Slightly awkward but nowhere near as suffocating as the moments directly after their breakup.

Hoseok clasped his hands together and rested his elbows against his knees.

“I think we need to talk, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok told him. Kihyun hugged the sofa cushion to his chest.

He nodded, “Talking is good.”

Hoseok reached for his hand. Kihyun didn’t resist it.

“I’ll go first,” Hoseok said.

Kihyun nodded his head, hesitantly. He let his hand loosely clasp with Hoseok’s. Hoseok’s hands were warm and familiar. Hoseok was everything he wanted and two weeks of avoiding him like the plague only proved that he didn’t want to be without him.

“I’m sorry,” he started, “for suddenly bringing up the whole thing about breaking up. I know it probably shocked you so much that you didn’t know what to do… I just didn’t want to be going overseas while keeping you in a long-distance relationship. I thought it would be better if I let you go.”

Kihyun huffed, his fingers loosely entwining with Hoseok’s.

“That’s not a decision you get to make for me, though,” he replied. He avoided Hoseok’s eyes with a small pout on his lips, “I didn’t think you would ever break up with me and… I just… it was so much all at once, Hoseok. Imagine hearing the man you thought you’d spend the rest of your life with suddenly tell you that he’s leaving the country and he thinks it’s best if he leaves you behind, too.”

Hoseok squeezed his hand, gently.

“Kihyunnie…” he breathed.

“I wanted to be with you, Hoseok,” he said. “I wanted to be with you no matter what. I thought that we would work through everything together because that’s what we’ve always done. Everything, even distance. That’s what love is. That’s what I thought our love was.”

Hoseok took a breath, “It can be,” he said. “It still can be. If you give me another chance to make it up to you, we can start over from where we left off and pretend that none of this happened. I don’t want to let you go if I don’t have to do it; if you’re okay with me holding onto you.”

“I never wanted you to let go of me in the first place, you idiot,” Kihyun mumbled.

Hoseok squeezed his hand. He slowly moved off the sofa to seat himself next to Kihyun instead of on the opposing sofa. He clasped both hands around Kihyun’s smaller hand.

“So, you’re okay with having a long-distance relationship?” Hoseok asked. “You’re okay with not being able to call me up at ungodly hours of the night to come to hug you?”

Kihyun scoffed, “You’re the one who does that.”

Hoseok’s lips curved into a small smile, “I am, aren’t I?”

“That’s what I said,” Kihyun retorted. But despite his words, there was a fond smile on his lips.

“You’re okay with this,” Hoseok said, “You won’t miss me too much when we’re a couple of hours apart and an entire sea away from one another?”

“It’s okay,” he replied. “You go do your thing and… it’s okay for us to be long-distance. We can call and text whenever we have time. I have Wonho to hang out with me when I miss you too much.”

Hoseok’s lips curved into a small smile.

“Okay,” he said. Kihyun rested his head against the other man’s shoulder. He huffed.

“You ask too many questions,” he told him. “You and I both know that I’d literally take out a loan on top of my student loans and go deeper into debt to book a flight to you if I wanted to see you that badly.”

Hoseok chuckled, “I thought that was just me.”

Kihyun smacked him, weakly. He shot him a glare, lacking venom in all aspects. His gaze was sweet. “As if we’re not both incredibly impulsive when it comes to the things we want.”

The stupid smile on Hoseok’s face grew.

This time, the silence between them settled comfortably. Hoseok broke it.

“And Kihyunnie?” Hoseok started. Kihyun hummed. “I thought you were telling everyone that you didn’t adopt Wonho because you missed me.”

Kihyun made a face.

“Starting to regret taking you back, right now.”

Hoseok laughed and pressed a smothering kiss to Kihyun’s cheek, eyes glittering with bliss.

(And this felt right.

Even when Jooheon and Changkyun crawled out of the depths of Jooheon’s bedroom, the public display of affection on the living room sofa didn’t make them gag. It made them sigh of relief because, in this world, it was right for Kihyun to be with Hoseok.

Everything around them could fall apart dramatically and they’d still try to work it out, because to Yoo Kihyun, there was nothing better than Lee Hoseok.)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm not dead. or at least, i'm not exactly dead in this tag. i'm kind of still around.  
> i really don't know what this is but i had the inspiration to write something ridiculous.  
> um, you can still find me where you always could: [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡


End file.
